


Limousine Umbrella Cake

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But I loved writing it so hah, F/M, Let's face it this is terrible, Mycroft has hunger dreams, Mycroft loves cake almost as much as he does Molly, Sherlock loves ruining Mycroft's diet, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-word-prompt by cornishrexmomma: Limousine Umbrella Cake This is complete crack. Might want to stay away, but if you're into crack, by all means, try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limousine Umbrella Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



Mycroft was walking down the streets of London, holding his umbrella over his head and cursing Sherlock under his breath. For reasons unbeknownst to anyone except said detective, Sherlock managed to create a machine that controlled the weather, and for further unknown reasons, decided to make it rain cake. Mycroft was fairly sure this was a jab at his diet, but in order to yell at Sherlock to turn the infernal machine off, he had to find the idiot first. Thus he was wading through 6 inches of crushed cake which was quickly becoming 7. Then 8. A slice of cheesecake smacked into Mycroft’s umbrella and it broke under the pressure. Mycroft growled and shut the now dented umbrella with a snap. He had no idea where he was supposed to find Sherlock in this mess, and soon he was going to be drowning in cake. His stomach growled, making him painfully aware of the diet he had sworn to not one week ago. He looked at the pastries piling around him and sighed. “I suppose one slice wouldn’t kill me…” he muttered, and grabbed a piece of mainly intact raspberry cheesecake.

He tried to take a bite but was only met with air and his stomach growling louder. He woke with a start and sharp hunger pains in his stomach. He was still in that infernal limousine Anthea had insisted he get for the visiting French dignitaries as he went to greet them. He checked his pocket watch. 5:46. He was on his way to his dinner date with Molly. And a good thing he was, too, otherwise he might have eaten the headrest he had fallen asleep on. He was absolutely starving. He cursed his diet. Whenever he tried to follow it through he always got weird hunger dreams like that. A growl cut through his thoughts. Evidently his stomach was still expecting that piece of raspberry cheesecake. He sucked in his gut as the limousine stopped outside the restaurant he was meeting Molly at, hoping to stop the noise just long enough to put something inside him to make it stop for another few hours. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself with a noisy stomach in front of Molly.


End file.
